glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gendrone Imperium
=Story= Gendrone War After serving as Argen's right hand through many missions, Enyriun takes the form of a Hi-Phaseon, finally making a move to break free of his former friend's increasingly dark machinations and liberate his fellow Gendrones from Argen's command.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/mission-details.html "Enyriun's philosophies echo closely to those of Argen's, minus the growing need for dominion over all other lifeforms in the quest for complete transcendence. Argen's reliance on the Villser-born Axis Tech initially granted tremendous power to the Gendrone Forces. Unfortunately, without the proper controls in place, the Axis Tech also linked those that utilized it to something driven almost solely by the need to evolve through domination.. the Villser Virus itself. The Renegades sensed the darkness within Argen when they first met and eventually sent their "children", the Phaseons, with Argen in the guise of support, but with a secret protocol to neutralize the rebellious gendrone in the event that things spun out of control. What the Renegades did not predict was that most of the Phaseons would come to truly believe in Argen's core ideology. Only Enyriun remained absolutely dedicated to the original Phaseon mission, determined to avoid a terrifying vision of the future that had been granted to the lone Phaseon upon the moment of its awakening into true sentience. This vision of a "Gendrone Empire" was also experienced by the Crayboth Twins, Gryganull and Grellanym, bonding them to Enyriun through an unprecedented bio mechanical psychic link."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/torn-asunder.html Torn Asunder Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-USE.png Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-2-USE.png Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-3-USE-2.png Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-4-WEB.png Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-5-USE.png A Villser Core "As time wore on, Argen could feel the deepening effects of the Villser Virus on his being, reaching down into the very core of his programming, changing everything from within. He was becoming smarter, stronger and faster with every passing day, but a growing darkness was also taking hold. Following each evolution, more access to the Villser's ancient collective knowledge was granted, along with an insatiable hunger for even greater cosmic awareness. This powerful drive pushed Argen to track down and access the Sendollest Buildstation database, delving further into the secret history of the Buildman Project and the deadly abominations that were created in the name of victory against the Villser threat. Through a series of cyber-synaptic connections, Argen learned that his original design was actually patterned after the great enemy of Glyos itself, thus revealing that the Buildman Project had been directly based on the genetic blueprint of the Villser Virus all along. Upon discovering the truth behind his own creation, Argen finally accepted the Villser Virus that existed within. Argen's Gendrone Empire, it seemed, was always destined to possess a Villser Core."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/a-villser-core.html Retribution "Alone and with no path back to the bonds of the past, the once great allies face each other within the solitude of Block Base Cerberus, determined to finally decide who shall stand and who shall fall."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/retribution.html Showdown-USE-7-21.png Showdown-2-USE-3.png Showdown-3-USE-7-21.png Never Look Back Last-Chapter-2-ALT.png Last-Chapter-ALT-5.png Last-Chapter-3-WEB-4.png Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. =Hierarchy= Gendrone Imperium Command archive-argen18.png|Argen Mk. XVIII Gendrone Imperium Axis Buildman archive-exellis-GI.png|Elder Exellis Gendrone Imperium archive-argen20.png|Argen Mk. XX Villser Core Gendrone Imperium Members archive-phaseon-GI.png|Advanced Phaseon Gendrone Imperium archive-defender-GI.png|Gendrone Force Defender Gendrone Imperium archive-glyan-GI.png|Neo Sincroid Gendrone Imperium archive-noboto-GI.png|Gendrone Imperium Noboto archive-gobon-GI.png|Gobon Gendrone Imperium archive-phaseon-VC.png|Advanced Phaseon Mk. III Villser Core Archive-defender-VC.png|Gendrone Force Defender Villser Core Archive-glyan-VC.png|Neo Sincroid Villser Core archive-glyarmor-VC1.png|Glyarmor Villser Core =References= Category:Gendrone Imperium